Divine Hearts
by Swagcat
Summary: When seven new students show up at Ouran, it sends the hosts into an uproar. The twins are feuding, Tamaki loses his princlyness, and even Kyoya is losing his calm exterior. Will they be able to keep up with the spicy romantic drama or will things crash?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Alright, first ever OHSHC fanfic! Just a little warning, I don't have a full plot for this yet. It's basically just a bunch of random fluff all stuck together, but I'll squeeze in some drama and intensity, maybe violence, heartbreaks etc. etc. Anyway, thanks to my lack of completely thought out plot, that means if you leave me a review with a suggestion or something that you'd like to see, I'll easily be able to fit it in! (Oh, and for future reference, all bolded letters in the beginnings are authors notes, so I won't put A/N anymore) One last ramble before I start, I made quite a few of my own characters for this one, so I made a little site to help you guys keep up (I know I have troubles with that sometimes). It's at freewebs (dot) com/moonstarr394**

Chapter One

Six girls strutted confidently onto the Ouran High School campus. In the center stood a gorgeous blonde with hair halfway down her back. On her left was a girl with fiery orange hair and a smirk, and beside her was an excited, bubbly girl with light brown hair. On the blonde's right was another blonde, one whose hair was a slightly less vibrant color. It was tied back into a curly ponytail with a purple ribbon. Next to this one was a quiet looking brunette, who was holding hands with a small girl with dark red hair and cute pink ribbons. **(Oh, quick thing, I really really hate the uniforms, I don't think it would fit any of their personalities, so they might wear their uniforms on occasion but don't be surprised if they're wearing something different)**

Walking just behind this group was a tall and very attractive boy. He looked athletic, with reddish brown hair and lean muscles. He walked coolly, with his hands shoved in his back pockets. He eyed his surroundings stoically, and ignored the girls in front of him for the most part.

The redheaded girl glanced over her shoulder, and didn't even look fully at him as she spoke. "Teru, aren't you at all excited to be here? We've dreamed of this school since we were kids, you could at least show a bit of emotion."

"Just because we're twins doesn't mean we share emotions, Mitsuki," He replied, flicking his head to the side to get his bangs out of his face.

The blonde in the center frowned and looked down each hallway they passed. "Where in the world is music room three?!" She demanded. "Kyoko said…"

"Why don't you try actually checking the labels on the doors?" The paler blonde suggested sarcastically. "Really, using your brain once in a while wouldn't hurt, Emiko."

"Cut her some slack, Akira," Mitsuki said with a laugh. "Her brain is probably about to explode, it's set to boy overdrive."

Akira gave a snort and adjusted her glasses. "Whatever. Tell me why we're here, again?"

"Kyoko, my sister, said that when she graduated there was this insane kid about our age who said something about making a Host Club. She said we should check it out," Emiko explained.

The small, childlike redheaded girl stopped, tugging on her brunette friends arm. "Kazumi, we're here," She said in a cute, quiet voice.

Emiko glanced up at the large, obvious sign reading **Music Room Three. **"Whadda ya know… Way to pay attention, Rini."

Rini smiled sweetly, and the last girl, the bubbly brunette, walked forward and pulled the door open. A stream of bright light poured out, and the girls squinted against it. They saw rose petals floating around before it cleared up, and they made out a large, blobby silhouette. "Welcome!" A chorus of men's voices greeted.

There was an awkward silence as the girls took the scene in. Abruptly, Emiko burst out in laughter, and the rest of the girls followed suit.

"What… In the world… Are you wearing?!" Mitsuki choked out.

"Medieval costumes, it would appear," Akira said, covering her mouth to hide her laughter. Then she made her way over to the bubbly girl and covered her eyes. "Don't look, Kaya. One of them is shirtless."

"What are you guys trying to do, corrupt our innocent little Kaya?" Emiko demanded, suddenly sobering up. "Put on a shirt or something." The tall, black haired boy blinked and said nothing.

"Oh, chill, you guys," Mitsuki muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure she'll live."

"Yeah, I'm not _that _innocent," Kaya protested, shoving Akira away. Rini and Kazumi stayed quiet during the whole ideal.

The group of boys, which the girls now realized had made the strange silhouette, stared, dumbfounded by the girls' blatant lack of interest.

A princely looking blonde was the first to snap back to reality. He smiled charmingly and welcomed them once more. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" He announced, bowing. "Which type—"

"Oh, this is one of _those _things," Emiko exclaimed, suddenly excited.

"Oh, dear Lord, help us," Akira murmured, slapping her forehead with her palm.

"Not again!" Mitsuki groaned.

"I think it's kinda fun when Emiko plays matchmaker" Rini put in with a cute smile.

"Match… maker?" The prince muttered in confusion. Emiko just skipped past him and walked slowly down the row of boys, examining them. "Akira!" She called. "You get tall, dark and handsome," She decided, gesturing to a black haired boy with glinting glasses.

Akira sighed and stepped towards him, knowing there was no point in making excuses. The boy bowed, introduced himself as Kyoya Ootori, and led her over to a large couch.

Emiko tapped her chin in thought once more. "Well, Rini should obviously go with the cute little one over there, since I just wouldn't trust any of the normal guys with our sweet little girl…"

Rini skipped forward to hug Emiko quickly around the waist before walking over to the small blonde boy.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can just call me Honey! Do you like cake?" He said excitedly, clinging to a pink stuffed bunny.

Rini laughed and smiled at him. "I love cake!"

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed, taking her hand and bringing her to a small round table.

"Let's see…" Emiko pondered. "Kazumi, c'mere." Emiko put her arm around the girl's shoulders as she looked at the boys. "I guess you get the tall shirtless one. Just don't let it get all awkward and silent, like you tend to do. He won't bite, I promise." Kazumi walked shyly over to the boy.

"Takashi Morinozuka," He introduced himself in a deep, gravelly voice. He offered her his arm and led her off to a table.

"You do realize that there's more guys than there are girls here, right?" A sarcastic voice came from behind her.

Emiko twirled around in surprise. "Teru? Are you still here?"

Teru rolled his eyes. "Um, duh? How are you gonna pull that one off, genius?"

Emiko turned and looked at the row of boys again. "Okay, you," She said, pointing to a girly looking brown haired boy. "Keep him occupied, please?" The boy looked amused and glanced at Teru.

"No!" The prince wailed. "I can't have my precious Haruhi corrupted by some boy!"

Teru gave him an incredulous look. "Hate to break it to you, but _you're _a boy too."

Haruhi glared at the prince, who was ranting something along the lines of "Daddy won't allow it." And snuck past him while he was distracted, whisking Teru away to some corner where the prince wouldn't be able to pester them.

"Okay, so that leaves the annoying one and… Hey, look, they have twins!" Emiko exclaimed.

"Oh, don't even—" Mitsuki started, but of course Emiko paid no attention.

"You!" The bossy blonde girl pointed to one of the twins. They both started to step forward, and she shook her head. "No, not you, the one on the right."

"But we always take our guests together!" They complained, speaking simultaneously.

"Well, that's too bad." Emiko said, ignoring their pout. She gestured again to the one on the right. "You seem less… Insane. Don't you dare pollute our Kaya's mind."

Kaya blushed furiously as the twin swept a low bow, taking her hand and laying a kiss upon it. "Kaoru Hitachiin," He introduced, giving her an all-too-friendly look before guiding her to a table.

"Mitsuki, you—"

"Yeah, yeah," Mitsuki cut her off, rolling her eyes. "Go with the other twin. Figures."

The second twin looked offended, and Mitsuki blushed. "No, I didn't mean it that way. That guy that's over with… ah, Haruhi, he's my twin brother, so whenever Emiko plays matchmaker, she somehow tracks down a twin to pair me with… You can imagine how it might get annoying."

He smiled in understanding and looped her arm through his. "Hikaru Hitachiin, at your service. And I promise not to be annoying," He said in a sweet voice.

Mitsuki just smiled and shook her head, allowing herself to be led away.

"Which leaves…" Emiko trailed off, looking at the sulking prince. As if on queue, he jumped up and was back to his normal self.

"Tamaki Suoh," He introduced in an almost seductive voice, bowing low and kissing her hand.

Emiko smirked and held back the urge to smack him with the hand he'd just kissed. There was a silent pause, and she raised her eyebrow.

"Well? Are you going to whisk me away, or what?"

Tamaki blinked and blushed. "Of course! Right this way, my princess."

So thus began the start of seven… _strange _relationships.

**Well? What do you think so far? I'm probably going to use the next few chapters to tell what each pair talks about in their little meeting, so if you have any suggestions, just tell me in a review! Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'd pretty much given up on this, since I have absolutely no plot for it, and that makes it really hard to write. Then I read this other really awesome Ouran HSHC fanfic on quizilla, and I was like DUDE I miss that… So I will TRY to keep writing, without the plot, just because I like my fluff ideas! XD Well I do have a couple dramatic ideas too, but yeah. If you have an idea, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Leave me a review or send me a message or an email about it, because I would love a little feedback, and if you give me a good idea, I will probably use it, and of course give you credit.**

Chapter Two

**Kyoya and Akira**

Akira and Kyoya had sat for a while, exchanging basic small talk. Kyoya told her about his father's business, and his two older brothers. She'd stared in admiration when he explained how hard he'd been working to be noticed so that he might have a chance to take over the company.

After being caught staring and blushing furiously, Akira mentioned her parents' large shipping industry and that she was an only child, with only one other known relative that she'd never met.

Kyoya seemed interested when she mentioned her parents' shipping industry. He reached for his laptop and hit a few buttons before growling in irritation and snapping it back shut.

"What's wrong with it?" Akira inquired, trying to peer over his shoulder at it.

"Nothing. Problems with the wireless internet connection." He replied, adjusting his glasses.

Akira blinked. "Can't you fix it?"

"I've tried," Kyoya muttered, irritation creeping into his voice. "But nothing I do seems to work. I've rebooted it tons of times and done too many virus scans to count, as well as various other things, but none of it has any effect."

Akira shook her head slightly and then turned away to unsuccessfully attempt to hide her laughter. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

She snickered again and gestured towards the laptop. "Let me see it."

Kyoya stared suspiciously at her.

Akira motioned again, this time a tad impatiently. "I can fix it, just let me see."

He reluctantly handed his laptop to her with a warning. "If you break it, you owe me a new one."

"And if I fix it, you owe me… Well, I'll decide what you owe me later. I'm sure having you in my debt will pay off someday," She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and peered at the screen, trying to see what she was doing, but she turned and blocked his view. He gave her a look and adjusted himself again, still attempting to see it. She just giggled and scooted farther away. Kyoya sighed in defeat and waited for her to get as frustrated as he had and give up.

Akira reached up and slid her glasses up her nose, then right clicked on an icon on the bottom right toolbar. A few options appeared in a small window, and she clicked _repair connection. _Then she folded her hands and waited until another window popped up.

_Connection successfully repaired. _She smirked and closed the window, handing the laptop back to Kyoya. "Try it now."

Kyoya gave her a disbelieving glance, and then clicked the internet icon. Sure enough, the internet homepage popped up. He stared at the screen, then her, in complete surprise.

"How in the world did you…" He trailed off.

She grinned and shrugged. "I don't think I'll say."

His jaw went slack and his eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. "Really… You're not going to tell me how you fixed it?" He aimed a disbelieving glare in her direction.

Akira smiled innocently, unfazed. "This way, you'll need me next time it happens," She explained, sticking her tongue out at him immaturely.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and almost stuck his tongue out right back at her, but he stopped himself, remembering that he was the smart, _mature _one.

Akira just laughed. Kyoya shot her a weird look, and she shook her head. "It's just funny, because you're supposed to be so smart. Too smart, apparently."

"I'm not sure I follow…" He said slowly.

"Well, since the solution is so simple, you completely overlooked it. You figured it had to be solved by some big, difficult process, but it didn't. That's the way geniuses think," She explained.

"You're obviously the brains in your group, though," Kyoya countered. "What's your excuse? How do you not 'overlook' the simple things?"

"I may be smart, but I'm still _immature,_" She said with a laugh. "Unlike you, Ootori, I know how to have fun. Therefore, I'm not a total genius."

Kyoya faked being offended. "Who says I don't know how to have fun?"

"It's written all over," She replied easily. "I can just tell. You're the one who's always responsible, right?"

"So?"

She just shrugged. "The responsible ones tend to be less fun."

"I could be plenty fun if I so chose to be," Kyoya sniffed.

Akira laughed. "Whatever you say. As long as you're not a killjoy or a complete airhead, you're good in my book."

**Honey and Rini**

Rini watched with a small smile as Honey took bite after bite of his cake, savoring each morsel. Every few moments, she herself would take another delicate bite, chewing slowly.

"Good, Huh?" Honey asked with a big smile. Rini smiled in return and nodded. Honey then held up his pink plush bunny. "This is Usa-chan!" He introduced.

Rini laughed and reached out, grabbing hold of one of the bunny's arms as though shaking its hand. "Very nice to meet you, Usa-chan."

Honey seemed pleased and took another large bite of cake. "Do you have a friend like Usa-chan?" He asked once he'd swallowed.

Rini looked down sadly. "Yes, I did, but he… disappeared. I can't find him anywhere."

Honey looked at her with sympathy. "Do you want to borrow Usa-chan?" He asked kindly. "Or if you wanted, I could find you a new one."

Rini looked up in surprise, and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, but it just wouldn't be the same."

"I know!" Honey said grinning. "But then the new one would be special in a different way, and you could use that one until you find him!"

Rini's eyes shone. "Thank you…"

"If you come back and see me tomorrow, I'll have one for you, I promise!"

**Mori and Kazumi**

"How did you get to be a host if you never talk?" Kazumi asked suddenly, having been sitting in silence for several minutes. She blushed when she realized how rude she sounded. "Erm, I didn't mean any offense, I just, um…" She murmured, covering her blazing cheeks with her hands.

Mori, however, didn't seem to mind. "I usually take guests with Mitsukuni," He replied in his deep, gravelly voice.

"Oh… Um, I didn't realize you were so close to him. You two seem very different," Kazumi observed quietly.

"We're cousins," Mori explained. "By marriage," He added at her confused look.

"Oh… That's sweet," Kazumi said softly.

There were a few more moments of silence, but this time it was broken by Mori. "What are your interests?"

As if there were any more generic conversation starters than this. Kazumi smiled shyly. "I sing."

"In front of people?"

Kazumi flushed. "Oh, no, no! Nothing like that. I have terrible stage fright, I don't usually sing unless I'm alone."

Mori made a soft humming noise, as though he were thinking. "If you tried it more often, maybe you would get used to it."

Kazumi bowed her head slightly to hide her blush. "Oh, I don't think so. Besides, I'm not all that good," She admitted with a nervous laugh.

"Somehow I don't believe you," He said in his low voice. Kazumi glanced up with wide eyes to meet the small, friendly smile on his face.

Kazumi felt yet another blush rise to her cheeks, and she couldn't bring herself to answer.

"Maybe you should sing for the host club sometime," He suggested lightly.

Kazumi glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "Yes… Maybe I should."

**Teru and Haruhi**

"Has anyone ever told you that you look kinda like a girl?" Teru asked curiously as he sat in the corner with Haruhi, hiding from Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed. "Once or twice, yes."

Teru nodded. "So… What's up with that creepy guy over there? Why was he calling himself your 'daddy'?"

Haruhi laughed slightly and shrugged. "I really don't know. Tamaki is… Really odd, I guess. There's just no other way to put it. He's convinced that Kyoya is his wife, too, or something along those lines."

Teru smirked and glanced over to where Akira and Kyoya were sitting, Akira trying to poke fun at him for something or other. "Don't tell her that, or she'll never let him hear the end of it."

"I find it kind of tempting to tell her anyway," Haruhi murmured, glancing over to them as well, and then around to the other hosts, just to see how things were going. She blinked when Teru decided to lay down on the couch, his feet crossed at the ankles and up on the arm rest while his head was propped on a pillow.

_Go ahead, make yourself feel right at home, _She thought drily. "So, you're new to Ouran?" She asked, just to make conversation. Emiko had ordered to keep him occupied, after all.

Teru sighed. "Yeah, Mitsuki wanted to come here because most of the other girls were, and since my parents are apparently convinced that we're conjoined at the hip, they sent me along too."

"You would rather have gone to the public high school?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to the side.

He shrugged. "Frankly I was fine coming here, I'm pretty much just bummed that I'm supposed to wear a uniform."

Haruhi blinked. "But… You're _not _wearing your uniform."

"Yeah, I know. By the way, am I gonna get in trouble for that?"

"Um… Probably, if you continue to do it."

Teru's face screwed up in distaste, and Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Don't worry about that, the guys' uniforms aren't so bad, most people look pretty good in them."

Teru shrugged, staring at a random spot on the wall. Haruhi scrambled for another topic of conversation.

"So, um, you and Mitsuki are twins?" She tried.

Teru nodded, stretching his arms above his head. "Yeah. You heard her rant about being paired with one of the other twins?"

Haruhi chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I heard. The room is small enough that most of the hosts probably did as well."

"Ah. Well yeah, I'm a couple minutes older than she is. I'm a bit surprised though, usually when Emiko plays these stupid matchmaker things she puts me with the other twin, whether or not it's a girl, just to see if she can make me swing that way," He said with a roll of his eyes.

"You realize she still did put you with a guy, right?" Haruhi asked awkwardly.

"Not really," Teru said, glancing over at the so-called guy. "She told you to 'keep me occupied,' she didn't pair me with you."

"Oh… True," Haruhi said, blinking slowly. "So, do you mostly hang out with all of them because of Mitsuki?"

"I guess so," Teru pondered for a moment. "I mean, I really only know them because Mitsuki constantly has them over, and after a while they just kind of grew on me. But I probably wouldn't see any of them very often without her. What about you, how'd you get roped in with these lunatics?"

Haruhi chuckled. "Well… It's kind of a long story." She went on to explain the incident of breaking the vase, excluding anything to do with her hidden gender.

Teru stared at her when she had finished. "Wow. They seriously forced you into being a host because you broke a stupid vase?"

"A stupid _expensive _vase," Haruhi corrected. "But yes, pretty much."

Teru shook his head, unable to fathom this. "How do you put up with them?"

"Well, it's a lot like how you are with Mitsuki and her friends," Haruhi murmured, glancing around at the hosts. "After a while, they just kind of grew on me."

**Well, there are the first four. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki are up next. Ideas? Message me, please! Anyway, I'm aware that this kind of sucked, except maybe the bit with Akira and Kyoya, but I may be biased because Kyoya is totally my favorite. In the future, I may write more about certain couples than others, just based on who's easier to write and who I have good ideas for, so if you want to see more of a certain couple, once again, message me! Thanks!**


End file.
